marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Steampunksniper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alternate Costumes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 18:15, 2011 October 15 No problem, I'd love to have more help. Casvic 04:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know of the vandal. Fretless94 17:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) There's no way to block trolls as far as I know. You just have to deal with them. Fretless94 17:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) just pre ordered in gamestop No problem man =D Ok I need your opinion on something, should we allow the "Oddball Characters" or the TvC moves on the Frank West page, cause I think they are inappropriate. Casvic 03:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) i think you could get rid of them, because I dont see a point to keeping them. Can i ask you your opinion on a dr strange article? what happend with the dr strange article http://www.eventhubs.com/news/2011/nov/09/early-ultimate-marvel-vs-capcom-3-moves-listing-new-cast/ Casvic 05:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man but I don't really see a point to making a Level 1 catagory for moves. Casvic 17:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well i know that Cdog was putting some up too, so I'll ask a couple other Admins and see what they think first. Casvic 18:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok nevermind, they said they don't mind the extra section, so we'll go ahead and make it Casvic 21:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) i wish they left in the captain communist color sheme as i like to call it for captan america DLC Costumes Hey Steam! Just wondering... where did u find those costumes? It looked like a magazine? Thx Write Back (Cdog23 03:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC)) Where did u get the Strategy Guide? Thx Write Back (Cdog23 03:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC)) Ok here's another question for everyone. Most of us are working on the new pages for Special attacks and Hyper combos. Should we also make pages for Assist attacks (like Morrigan's Dark Harmonizer) and command normals (like Dormammu's Flame Carpet) what do you guys think? Casvic 03:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Got a question for you guys? In regards to the List of Moves pages. what kind of format to you think i should set up? The new game's move lists include their command normals, so i was going to add those to the page. Also, should I even both to include the Simple Input, or the followup moves since we're making pages for the moves. If you have any questions please ask. Casvic 15:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) im so tired Steampunksniper 00:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not really sure, but let's just left it in 4 quotes or less, don't you think? About the block animations, I don't thing they are important enough to put on the pages but if you want to, I won't stop you. I'd ask Fret and Hy they may disagree with me on this one. I'd mention stuff like "spider-man uses his webs as shields just like he did in other games" and "super skrulls only use of Invisable Woman's powers are in his block animation" just a suggestion. 06:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The thing about that is thats its too generic for the majority of the cast. Yes some character have a special animation for guarding but thats just it. The best we can do is simply put a picture of them defending on the gallery of that character. We don't need a page that dedicates to that simply because we don't have a sufficient amount to write about. But thats my input. Feel free to ask the other administrators about this. Hyouretsuzan 21:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well if thats the case then I have no objections. Just leave it in the gallery section. All the characters have enough sub topics and we don't need anymore stuff. But the picture must be in good resolution. No snapshot or something like that. It has to be viewable in good form. If that can't be then no reason to add it. If you can do it then by all means help yourself. Hyouretsuzan 21:42, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I have played Cap since I first got the vanilla MvC3, but I thought i did well the hulk. Some of the teams were prebuilt and some were silly themes i wanted to try out, i didn't random any of them. Got the game as soon as it came out but I haven't gotten a whole lot of gametime yet, only like 6 hours total. Your teams were pretty good too, we'd have to play again for me to say which character is your best. ttyl Casvic 01:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) yeah come to think of it your IF was pretty good, and nova is hard for me too, i want to get good with nova cause i like fire, the secret avengers, and his playstyle reminds me of Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury. Casvic 01:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen what XIII-DARKNESS did to the UMvC3 page? Should we let it stay or undo it? I say we should undo it but I'm trying not to be a dictator here, so I'll looking for a vote of 3 votes to leave it or not. Casvic 15:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Im once again in my rightful place on the top of the food chain, im apex incarnate Steampunksniper 23:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) My PSN is the same as my name. SEGA Wiki So whuch you do is you press edit next to where u live and that stuff... then you press the trashcan on the wiki (Cdog23 00:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC)) The only way I know where you can opt out any e-mail notifications is to go to the wiki. Click on the tiny arrow thats right next to your name on the top right of the window, click preferences and uncheck the e-mail notifications. That should stop the wiki from sending you anything. Hyouretsuzan 00:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) just go to your Followed pages on that wiki and X out of the follow pages on that site. Casvic 04:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok got another question for you guys. Reguarding the character categories for gameplay styles (Brute, Rushdown, Zoning) Should we leave these pages here or get rid of them, and if we leave them, which categories should we keep? I think some of them should go, I'd like to keep the roles that are real, but it's up to you guys too. Opinions, ideas? Casvic 01:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Here are some style cateogories we can use. *Rushdown *Zoning *Cross-Up *Damage Dealer *Battery *Hard Hitter *Shotokan *Glass Cannon What do you guys think? Any questions on any of these categories? Casvic 03:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Well glass cannons are low hp, high damage characters like phoenix and strider, and hard hitters are high hp slow characters, or just slow rushdown characters that do more damage per hit, and short combos, like hulk. Casvic 01:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I used to be a fighter, until I took an arrow to the knee Steampunksniper 00:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have a question, some of the characters pages are named by the character's full name, and some are only the character's first name. I want to make the pages the same, so what is your vote? First Name only, or Full Name? Casvic 22:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes mostly attack pages I don't have pictures for, if you find any let me know or just make the page and throw the pic in there. I'll try to get around to editting the pages soon I've just got caught up with my little side project. Casvic 01:14, January 29, 2012 (UTC) llink sure i'll see it Cdog23 20:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) cool Steampunksniper 22:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I have to be honest I don't know what it really is but it looks very oldschool with marvel's art style. If you can find out please let me know but I've been involved in quite a few wikis lately, but I'll have more free time to work on the attack pages again on this wiki. Casvic 00:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I baned him for 10 years. I'm not playing around with these trolls anymore, any wiki I work on gets zero tolerance from childish actions like that. I think SVG was an admin for all wiki acounts that stopped to look around with the wiki's activity picked up to see what was up and establish a buricrate on the site. Casvic 16:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Hi Steampunksniper, I hope you are well. I wanted to let you know we have a new related video product that’s going to bring even more amazing content to Wikia. We’re hoping that your community will be one of the first to try this new feature and give us feedback. In return, we’ll be spotlighting wikis that are part of our video pilot program. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners such as Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Artist. The module is in the right rail. You can also browse our selection of Marvel versus Capcom videos to choose from here (more to come): link. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) A new vandal Hey Steampunksniper, a new vandal appeared. His name is Catsdogsdogscats. I think he's Bieber fan and he has vandalized Venom and Hadoken pages. Block him, plz. Thanks! Hi,Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad to expand this amazing Wiki! Keep up the good work! ;) -Francesco734